Pengantin Kecil
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Donat menjadi saksinya...


**Pengantin Kecil**

Naruto Sasuke

Masashi Kishimoto

ChibiNaruSasu, alur cerita ala kadarnya, gaya penulisan berantakan, typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Untuk meramaikan NaruSasuDay...

.

.

.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kau langsung berlari ke arah taman dekat dengan TK tempatmu meinimba ilmu. Di sana, ingin kautemui sosok pirang yang pagi tadi menjajikan ingin bertemu. Dengan langkah yang tergesa, dan nafas yang menandakan bahwa kau tidak sabar, kau menyusuri satu-satunya jalur yang akan membawamu ke tempatnya. Ya, sedikit waktu akan kauluangkan untuknya. Untuk bercengkerama dengannya. Sebelum mobil jemputan masing-masing tiba, dan membuat kalian harus terpisah. Walau barang sejenak. Karena esok pertemuan kalian selalu dipastikan.

"Naru!", serumu bersemangat. Ketika sosok pirang yang memenuhi kepalamu sejak jam pertama tadi terlihat dari manik malam yang bertengger di wajah manismu. Kau mempercepat langkah. Sebisa mungkin untuk sampat lebih cepat. Karena waktu kalian sangat berharga.

"Sasu-chan!", balasnya riang. Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan semangat. Senyum cerah matahari yang menjadi ciri khasnya, menyambut kedatanganmu. Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan klasik yang lama tidak bertemu. Mengapa? Karena bentangan tangannya siap menangkapmu dalam pelukan karena tahu, bahwa kau pasti terlalu lelah setelah berlari untuk sekedar menemuinya.

"Hah hah hah!", begitu deru nafasmu. Yang dihadiahi olehnya dengan cengiran lebar mirip iklan pasta gigi. Kau menyatukan telapak tanganmu dengan lutut, tanda kalau kau sangat kelelahan setelah berlari kencang. Sedang ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajahmu yang berpeluh itu. tanyanya, "Sasu-chan lelah?".

Kau mendongak, mempertemukan dua manik malammu dengan safir miliknya. Mencoba menyalurkan jawaban lewat tatapan mata, karena kau tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia yang mengerti kemudian mengulurkan tangan, meminta juntaian tanganmu untuk balik menggenggam tangan tan mungilnya. Mengirimkan rasa hangat guna menepis lelah yang mendera tubuhmu.

Kau senang. Tentu saja. sentuhan kecil itu yang selalu membuatmu tidur nyenyak. Sentuhan kecil itu yang membuat hatimu begitu tenang. Dan kau pun akan dengan senang hati balas mengaitkan jemarimu padanya. dan kalian akan bergandengan begitu mesra, padahal kalian tidak pernah tahu arti dari kata itu.

"Ayo! Naru tunjukan sesuatu pada Sasu-chan!". Tarikan tangannya menguat. Menuntunmu yang sudah bisa mengatur nafas.

Kalian berdua kemudian meniti langkah. Berlari kecil tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan. Bocah kecil yang kulitnya lebih hitam darimu, menuntunmu ke sebuah pohon besar. Pohon Sakura. Tak jauh dari tempat kalian berasal. Pohon paling besar yang menjadi satu-satunya di sudut taman itu.

Namun bukan itu tujuannya. Ia membawamu ke sana karena ingin menunjukan hal lainnya. Sebuah bunga liar kecil berwarna kuning yang tumbuh bergerombol di bawah pohon besar. Bunga yang jika kauperhatikan mirip dengannya. Dengan mataharimu.

Lalu ia berjongkok. Menarik tanganmu untuk lebih memperhatikan lagi. membuatmu mau tak mau mengikuti kemauannya. "Ne, Sasu-chan, bunganya cantik kan?", tanyanya. Dan kau mengiyakan. Tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, karena menurutmu, sosok dirinya lebih indah dari sekedar bunga. "Ini untuk Sasu-chan", katanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak mengait jemarimu –ah kalian bahkan masih bergandengan, menyodorkan bunga yang baru dipetiknya.

Kau merona. Mendapati perbuatannya membuat hatimu menghangat. Rasa hangat yang sedikit berbeda dengan rasa hangat dari keluarga. Rasa yang perlahan namun pasti menyusup dalam relung hati. Dan kau tidak mengerti. Tapi kau senang karena menyadari. Kau senang, karena mataharimu lah yang memberikan perasaan hangat itu.

"Terima kasih, Naru!", katamu.

"Uhm. Bunga yang cantik untuk Sasu-chan yang cantik!". Kalian tertawa. Tawa yang sangat riang. Yang akan selalu kalian ingat. Yang akan menjadi harta tersendiri di kemudian hari.

Semilir angin dengan sengaja membelai kalian. Membuat kalian harus menutupkan mata. Takut jika debu yang berterbangan merusak penglihatan. Melihat kalau siang itu semakin dingin, kembali ia menarikmu. Kini menuju meja taman yang dekat dengan pohon sakura itu.

"Sasu-chan tahu tidak?". gelengan kepala menjadi jawabanmu. Kalian duduk bersebelahan. Jemari kalian tak lepas barang sejenak. Bunga di tanganmu kau genggam erat. Sedang mataharimu, mencoba melepas syal yang melilitnya. Memberikannya padamu, padahal kau sudah merasa hangat karena kehadirannya. "Kata mama, kalau seseorang memberikan bunga untuk orang lain, artinya ia menyukai orang itu".

Kau mengerjap lucu. Penuturannya sama sekali tak bisa dinalar pikiran polosmu. Karenanya kau hanya menelengkan kepala. Menambah kadar keimutanmu. Sungguh kau tak tahu. apalagi ketika ia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Dan mendecih layaknya orang dewasa. Seperti ayahmu jika sedang kesal. Tapi karena ia yang melakukannya malah terlihat lucu. Memancing tawamu menderai diantara desau angin musim gugur hari itu.

"Iihh Sasu-chan! Masa tidak mengerti sih! Dan jangan tertawa!", sungutnya. Kau semakin tak bisa menghentikan kekehanmu. Dirinya benar-benar lucu. "Itu artinya, aku suka sama Sasu-chan!"

Kau menghentikan tawa. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kalian bersama karena saling suka. Seperti ayah dan ibunya. Seperti kakaknya. Seperti teman-temannya. Meski rasa suka yang hadir dalam hatimu untuknya sedikit berbeda. kau hanya masih belum mengerti saja.

"Aku juga suka, Naruto!", jawabmu akhirnya. Benar kan? karena kau juga suka padanya. dan karena itulah kalian bersama.

"Benarkah?". Mengapa wajahnya terlihat antusias? Kau bingung. Tapi tetap membalas senyum.

"Hn! Seperti Itachi-nii, kaa-san, tou-san, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun, Hina-chan".

Kembali ia menggembungkan pipi. Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanmu? Kau tidak tahu. mengapa ia terlihat begitu kesal? Kau pun tidak tahu.

"Bukan itu! Hhhh...". Sungguh! Mengapa tingkah mataharimu hari ini terlihat seperti kakeknya? Dan apa pula caranya menghela nafas. mereka itu masih anak TK kan? "Aku suka Sasu-chan seperti mama menyukai papa! Masa Sasu-chan tidak mengerti sih?"

Raut bingungmu, kentara sekali. Apa yang dikatakan mataharimu, sungguh kau tidak mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian kau kembali merona. Sekelebat ingatan ketika tanpa sengaja kau menonton film bersama dengan _kaa-san_ mu di rumah. Film yang dimana pemain prianya menggandeng pemain wanita. Dan kau ingat. Bahwa kalian masih bergandengan tangan.

"Na-naru?", lirihmu. Kau malu luar biasa. antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti. Yang kau tahu hal ini hanya boleh dilakukan orang dewasa. Tapi kau juga tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan yang lagi-lagi menjalarimu diam-diam. Semakin terasa. Semakin kuat.

"Jadi? Sasu-chan menyukaiku tidak?". Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Menuntut jawaban yang kiranya sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

"U-uhm. Aku juga suka Naru!", katamu akhirnya. Ia bersorak. Senang karena kau juga menyukainya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Cup.

Keningmu dikecup olehnya. Tepat di tengah. Di antara dua mata bermanik malam milikmu. Dan agak ke atas sedikit. Kau kaget. Karena baru kali ini selama perkenalan kalian. Dirinya berani menepis jarak yang ada. Kau senang sekaligus gelisah. Senang karena mendapat kecupan. Dan gelisah karena kau tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengecup keningmu demikian.

Lalu senyum lebar, menghias wajahnya. Membuatmu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum bersamanya. "Kata mama, kalau ada yang menciummu, kau juga harus balas menciumnya!"

Cup.

Dan kau mengikuti kata-katanya. Kau melepas tautan tangan kalian. Menarik kepala pirangnya ke arahmu, karena ia telah memberikan kecupan berharga. Maka kau pun melakukan hal yang sama. mengecup keningnya sedikit lama, mengatakan betapa sayangnya ia pada sang pirang.

Kembali kalian tertawa. Memenuhi sudut taman sepi itu dengan suara kalian. Yang paling keras adalah tawa mataharimu. Ia terlihat begitu senang. Kau pun demikian. Kalian berbahagia. Pikran polos kalian yang masih belum mengerti makna sebenarnya tentang rasa suka. Yang jelas kalian bersama. Hari ini, esok dan selamanya.

"Karena Sasu-chan juga suka padaku, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?", tanyanya. Tawa itu sudah berhenti. Berganti dengan raut serius yang begitu lucu darinya. Dan kau mengangguk. Menyanggupi permintaannya. Seolah menikah adalah hal lumrah yang dilakukan mereka-mereka yang saling suka. "Kalau begitu besok kita menikah".

"Kenapa besok?"

"Karena hari ini aku tidak bawa cincin pernikahannya".

"Oh."

"Uhm. Besok aku akan membawa cincinnya. Jadi besok kita akan bertemu lagi di sini".

"Uhm".

"Oh iya!", ia teringat sesuatu. tangan mungilnya mengubrak-abrik isi ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kotak makan siang berwarna biru seperti matanya. Membukanya dan mengambil satu buah donat yang tadi dibelinya. "Karena belum ada cincin, kita ganti donat dulu!"

Kembali kebingungan melandamu. Membiarkan ia dan imajinasinya sendiri tentang donat dan cincin. Kau hanya melihatnya. menyampirkan lagi tas di punggung kecilnya. Sembari mengoceh entah apa, ia menyodorkan donat miliknya. Dan kau semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Donat kan seperti cincin, jadi anggap ini adalah cincin pernikahan dariku. Besok aku akan membawa cincin yang asli. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi cincin pernikahan kan harus dua?", tanyamu padanya. kernyitan terlihat bertengger di keningnya –bekas ciumanmu tadi, menandakan ia tengah berpikir. Kau membiarkannya. Tak mau ikut berpikir karena kau juga tak tahu apa maksudnya. Sampai tiba-tiba, donat itu terbelah dua. Ia berikan setengahnya padamu, dan setengahnya lagi untuk dirinya.

"Yang ini untuk Sasu-chan, dan yang ini untukku."

Kau menerimanya. Memandangi sebagian donat yang ia berikan padamu, bergantian dengan wajahnya. Begitu berulang-ulang. "Ayo makan!", titahnya. Ia sendiri sudah melahap habis bagiannya.

Kau menurut. Menikmati sedikit demi sedikit donat milikmu. Mata biru itu menatapmu intens. Ketika kau menghabiskan jatahmu, ia tersenyum. Kau pun begitu. Dan kembali kalian tertawa bersama hari itu.

"Dengan ini, kita sudah menikah", katanya. Gayanya sudah seperti bapak-bapak menasehati anak. Tapi kau tidak ingin menginterupsinya. Kau hanya diam dan mengiyakan segala ocehannya. "Jadi mulai besok, Sasu-chan harus berangkat bersamaku. Pulang bersamaku. Pokonya harus selalu bersama. Sasu-chan mengerti?"

"Uhm".

"Bagus. Karena Sasu-chan mengerti, aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu. Sekarang tutup mata Sasu-chan".

Kau menutup matamu. Menantikan hadiah yang ia janjikan. Kau menghitung dalam hati. Satu... dua... tiga...

Cup.

Kembali ciuman mendarat di wajahmu. Kali ini tepat di hidung bangirmu. Membuatmu tersentak dan segera membuka mata. Kaget karena wajahnya begitu dekat. Terlalu menyilaukan.

TIN. TIN.

Itu suara mobil jemputan. "Sasuke!", disusul dengan suara tegas milik kakakmu.

Kau segera tersadar. Ia masih juga menatap tepat di matamu. Kau membalas cepat. Mencium tepat di bibirnya. sebelum langkah kaki kakakmu sampai di pendengaran. Dan kau berlari ke arah lelaki yang mendekat. Menubrukkan tubuh kecilmu pada pemuda berusia 15. Menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan. meninggalkan pria kecil yang menatap punggungmu dengan sayang.

"Jaa Sasu-chan, besok ketemu lagi ya!". Dan kau hanya mengintip dari balik bahu yang lebar. Dengan malu membalas lambaiannya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

Apa ini? saya juga tidak tahu! pokoknya terima kasih yang mau ripiu lah. Terima kasih. #bungkuk-bungkuk.


End file.
